More than words
by Tommaso
Summary: Trois déclarations que Sherlock aurait préféré ne jamais entendre, et une déclaration qui le rendit plus heureux que jamais. Slash ou non, selon votre point de vue.


Me revoici pour une nouvelle fiction, rédigée en une soirée, à la suite d'un sursaut de motivation ! Celui-ci n'est pas étranger aux adorables commentaires que j'ai reçu. J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira !

Pour les curieux et les amateurs de musique, je propose "_Adele - Set fire to the rain_" en accompagnement. C'était simplement ce qui passait dans mes oreilles durant l'écriture.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Trois déclarations que Sherlock Holmes aurait préféré ne jamais entendre…<strong>

**1.**

Penché au-dessus du cadavre d'un homme de quarante ans, John releva quelques informations qu'il livra, satisfait, à Sherlock et Lestrade. Un rictus agita la joue du détective qui grommela, le menton enfoncé dans son écharpe :  
>- Tu m'avais habitué à mieux.<p>

Ne relevant guère l'attaque, le Docteur perçut le regard compatissant de l'inspecteur. Celui-ci consigna les renseignements dans l'un de ses carnets avant de sourciller et d'arrêter brusquement sa prise de notes.  
>- Une ecchymose en forme d'étoile dans le haut du dos, c'est bien ça ?<br>- Sous la dernière cervicale, compléta John, aussi intrigué que ses deux comparses par la forme atypique du traumatisme. Elle est antérieure à la mort.  
>- Tu te répètes, remarqua Sherlock dont le regard noir appuyait l'aura d'énervement qu'il dégageait. Il y a quatre ans. Au mois de mai, un toxicomane retrouvé dans la station de Blackfriars. Blessure semblable, au-dessus du rein gauche.<p>

Perdu dans ses souvenirs, Lestrade acquiesça, soulagé de tenir une piste mais suffisamment prudent pour contenir sa joie. Rangeant son carnet dans l'une de ses poches, il se dirigea vers la porte :  
>- Direction Scotland Yard. Je ferai un détour aux archives avant.<br>- Aucun problème. Je passerai récupérer le dossier à l'appartement, répliqua Sherlock tout en manipulant son portable. Il est chez moi depuis la fin de l'enquête.

Par-delà les soupirs d'exaspération de Lestrade, le détective perçut un toussotement qui n'avait rien de naturel. John, visiblement contrarié, fixait froidement son colocataire.  
>- Sherlock et moi sommes indisponibles, ce soir.<br>- Etions indisponibles. Je viens d'annuler la réservation, rectifia l'incriminé en brandissant son téléphone sous le nez de son colocataire. Je te rembourserai l'acompte.

John n'eut pas le temps de protester que Sherlock devançait Lestrade, le priant de se dépêcher. Le détective revint finalement sur ses pas.  
>- Il n'y a plus de lait ni de thé. Aurais-tu l'amabilité de passer en chercher en revenant ? Ah ! Ne m'attends pas pour dîner, c'est inutile.<p>

Sherlock referma la porte aussitôt, ignorant ainsi les jurons de colère et de frustration de son complice. Suivant la silhouette voûtée de l'inspecteur, il s'efforça de ne pas réagir lorsque Lestrade s'adressa à lui avec un ton accusateur :  
>- Tu es vraiment… abject. Et tu n'as pas idée de la chance que tu as de l'avoir à tes côtés.<p>

**2.**

Une main repliée sur son précieux violon, Sherlock n'avait plus le cœur à lui tirer des plaintes aigües ou des sons crispants. Les aventures vécues avaient parfois été dangereuses, leur dénouement incertain et l'espoir au sein de celles-ci infimes. Mais la situation n'avait jamais été aussi grave qu'aujourd'hui.

Cette déduction ne tenait qu'à une seule information, une unique observation. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Mycroft s'avouait incapable de l'aider. Même le gouvernement britannique incarné par un redoutable agent ne pouvait alors rien pour lui.  
>- Nous sommes incapables de tracer les appels. Aucune empreinte exploitable sur les missives reçues. Je ne sais comment, tu t'es attiré les foudres de l'une des pires associations de malfaiteurs du pays. Et une mafia fantôme qui plus est.<p>

Sherlock releva la tête, étudiant soigneusement le visage de son frère. Était-ce de la crainte qu'il pouvait lire sur ce front plissé et dans ces yeux cernés ? Le temps semblait suspendu dans cet appartement. La pluie qui se fracassait sur les fenêtres ajoutait à l'ambiance maussade. John, épuisé par une garde interminable, dormait alors dans sa chambre.  
>- Il reste une solution.<p>

Sherlock fusilla son invité du regard, lui déconseillant de formuler à voix haute la suite de ses pensées. Sa voix, glaciale et défiante, brisa le silence de la pièce :  
>- Je ne quitterai pas Londres.<p>

Accablé, Mycroft laissa échapper un soupir, refusant d'abandonner cette dernière issue.  
>- Ils t'ont déjà trouvé, Sherlock.<br>- Et je veux être là quand ils viendront. Je serai prêt.

Le parapluie de l'aîné s'éleva de quelques centimètres, pointant la chambre de John. Les mâchoires contractées, les poings serrés, Sherlock n'était plus que rage et impatience.  
>- Est-ce que tu as songé un instant à ce qu'il encourt s'il reste à tes côtés ? Tu es un danger pour lui.<p>

**3.**

De part et d'autre de la table de la cuisine, John et Sherlock s'affrontaient dans une joute verbale violente. Hors de lui, le médecin abattit son poing sur la table, réclamant le droit d'être entendu.  
>- Il est hors de question que je m'en aille !<p>

L'orage qui grondait à l'extérieur n'était qu'un pâle reflet de la dispute qui sévissait au sein du 221b. La voix calme mais sèche de Sherlock contrastait effroyablement avec la situation qui était la leur. Bien qu'impuissant face à la détermination de John, il formula une nouvelle fois sa proposition :  
>- Quelques jours. Quelques semaines tout au plus. Mycroft s'occupera de tout. Tu ne manqueras de rien. Je t'en prie, pars d'ici !<p>

Hystérique, le médecin bouscula quelques unes des expériences qui trônaient sur les plans de travail et répliqua aux propos de son comparse avec une amertume évidente.  
>- Et tu penses sincèrement que je vais partir pendant que Monsieur Sherlock Holmes, le grand détective, est à la merci des pires malfaiteurs de Londres ? Mais tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil, mon vieux !<br>- Je ne crains rien. Laisse-moi seul, cette fois-ci.

Un rire aussi détonnant que surprenant surgit de la gorge serrée du médecin.  
>- Mais tu te prends pour qui ? Une espèce de héros ? Je refuse de te retrouver froid sur ce parquet, avec une étoile dans le dos parce que tu t'imaginais invincible.<br>- John…  
>- Je reste, trancha le médecin, autoritaire. Je refuse de quitter Baker Street.<p>

Dehors, la pluie battait toujours autant les vitres de l'appartement. Plongés dans un bref silence, les deux amis s'adressèrent un long regard peiné. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu déraper à ce point ? Une dernière déclaration de John atteignit le détective droit au cœur.  
>- Comment as-tu pu ne pas t'en rendre compte ? J'en suis à un tel point- Je pourrais mourir pour toi, s'il le fallait. Tu en as conscience ?<br>- Ne dis pas ça, le supplia Sherlock d'une voix faiblarde, refusant d'entendre ces mots une fois de plus.

« _Ne le dis pas_ », cette prière lui revenait sans cesse en tête, court-circuitant chacune de ses pensées. « _Parce qu'un jour, ce pourrait bien être l'issue de cette traque morbide._ »

* * *

><p><strong>... et une déclaration qui le rendit plus heureux que jamais.<strong>

**4.**

Trépignant d'impatience devant les portes du service des soins intensifs, Sherlock invectiva plusieurs fois les membres du personnel qui entraient et sortaient de la salle. Ceux-ci, avec un calme olympien et une patience toute professionnelle, lui ordonnèrent d'attendre la fin des soins dispensés au blessé.

Serrant les poings à s'en blanchir les phalanges et à s'en meurtrir la paume, il bondit de son siège et fit l'aller-retour dans ce couloir gris et triste, happant de grandes bouffées d'air à l'oppressante odeur d'éther. Provocante, l'horloge suspendue dans le bureau des infirmiers et visible depuis la salle d'attente le harcelait de son mouvement régulier. Il avait enduré une journée entière de refus et d'excuses aussi diverses que des examens complémentaires ou un temps de repos indispensable : il décida brusquement qu'il n'attendrait pas davantage. Au moment exact où sa main se posa sur la poignée de porte, un médecin surgit.  
>- Le troisième lit, de ce côté. Près de la fenêtre. Préparez-vous à-<p>

Sherlock ne lui laissa pas le loisir d'achever sa phrase. Il se dirigea d'un pas pressé dans la direction indiquée par le praticien. Ce qu'il vit au-delà de l'immonde rideau jaune lui glaça le sang. Était-ce bien John qui se trouvait, si pâle et si discret, dans ce lit dont débordait les fils et autres tubes ? Perdus dans un visage émacié et blafard, deux yeux s'illuminèrent. Ces iris bleus qui l'observaient détournèrent Sherlock des autres blessures superficielles : lèvre fendue, arcade suturée.  
>- John…<p>

John, un prénom murmuré dans un soupir de soulagement il était bel et bien là, bel et bien vivant. L'épaule, bandée et comprimée, nécessiterait probablement une longue rééducation. Sherlock entraperçut, entre les compresses, l'empreinte de l'étoile.

Toussant légèrement, John ramena l'attention de son colocataire sur son visage, animé d'un immense sourire. Le détective se posa sur la chaise voisine du lit et tendit sa main, suffisamment pour frôler celle de son partenaire. Son regard était empli d'un sentiment indescriptible.  
>- Tu es là.<p>

La voix qui lui répondit était rauque, imprimée du traumatisme subi, mais néanmoins espiègle.

- Je te l'ai dit, un jour : je ne te laisserai jamais tomber.

**Fin.**


End file.
